Love is here
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Nuestro amor está en ti


**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Love is here**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry se sonrojó.

-Él me está seduciendo-exclamó avergonzado, y tanto Hermione como Ron lo miraron con sorpresa. Harry había perdido la memoria hacía unas semanas en un ataque, así que había olvidado lo muy casado que estaba con Malfoy. Al parecer, no habría manera de recuperar sus memorias.

Después de desconfianza, luchas y explicaciones, ambos habían decidido que ambos seguirían viviendo en Grimmauld Place e intentarían darle una oportunidad a ese matrimonio que el otro no recordaba. Esa era la idea, pero ellos parecían dos extraños en la misma habitación. Draco había dejado de tratar que el otro recordara, y Harry había dejado de quejarse de estar casado con su viejo enemigo escolar. A veces, veía una mirada triste en el otro, pero rápidamente desaparecía antes de que el otro se excusara, dejando solo a Harry en dónde sea que estuvieran en ese momento.

Luego de unos segundos, Hermione rió.

-No es divertido.

-Es que lo es-replicó Hermione, -Malfoy es realmente malo en esa parte.

-Es cierto, colega-admitió Ron- tú hiciste toda la conquista. Incluso lo arrinconabas para robarle besos en el Ministerio.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Harry?-preguntó su amiga y él jugó con sus manos.

-Bueno, él prepara la cena todos los días.

-Oh-sonrió Hermione, enternecida- ¿lo hace?

-Si

-¿Y que tiene de malo?

-Pues-miró a su amiga, jugando con sus manos. -Tenemos a Kreacher, pero él lo hace.

-Él esta cubriendo tu turno, Harry.

-¿Mi turno?

-Si, Kreacher se encarga de la casa, y cocina los fines de semana, pero entre semana ustedes se turnan. A ti te gusta cocinar, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Bien, él escuchó que nadie había cocinado para ti además de Molly, y que siempre tuviste que cocinar para tus tíos, así que cocina para ti cada vez que puede. Tu cocinas tres días y el dos.

-Oh.

-Si ¿qué más está haciendo?

-Bueno, él juega con Teddy.

-Es su primo.

-Si, pero nunca le agradaron los niños.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Bueno...

-Colega-interrumpió Ron-a Malfoy le encantan los niños. Cada vez que viene sostiene a Rose lo más posible.

-Creí que solo...

-¿Jugaba con Teddy para ganar tu amor? Te das mucho crédito, Harry.

Él se sonrojó.

-Pasa horas cepillando su cabello y yo no puedo evitar verlo.

-Solo es vanidoso.

-Me deja ver la televisión siempre, el canal que yo quiera.

-Te está consintiendo.

-Se abraza a mi en las noches, aunque por las mañanas se va rápido.

-Ha dormido contigo por años y te ama. Es natural para él demostrarte su amor, su lado consciente puede ser forzado a alejarse, pero mientras duerme no puede evitarlo.

-Se viste muy atractivo.

-Eso siempre fue así.

-Me regaló un perfume el otro día.

-¿No era su aniversario por estas fechas?-preguntó Ron a Hermione.

-Es cierto, le preparaste un bonito brazalete. Supongo que es la primera vez que no le darás algo.

-¿No es raro que solo le diera un perfume?-preguntó el pelirrojo y su esposa asintió.

-Probablemente no quería abrumar a Harry con sentimientos que no puede corresponder.

-Me pregunto que te habría dado este año. La última vez te dio un espejo que te dejaba ver los pocos recuerdos con tus padres cada vez que quisieras.

-Y el anterior a ese te dio un montón de juguetes, por todos los que no tuviste antes.

-Oh, y el anterior te llevó de viaje para que conocieras todos los lugares que soñabas conocer de niño.

Harry sonrió levemente.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno sí, él te quiere mucho. Sé que puede parecer raro, pero incluso una vez se puso en medio de un hechizo para salvarte.

Harry miró hacia abajo.

-Tengo que admitir que no lo esperaba.

-Ve a casa, Harry. Él no está tratando nada contra ti. Te lo aseguro.

-Pero...

-Ve a casa y conoce a tu esposo-le aconsejó Ron.- Malfoy debe estar deprimido, y antes nunca habías permitido que eso sucediera.

El moreno asintió y se desapareció.

Ron miró a Hermione.

-Él lo está seduciendo, ¿no es cierto?

Hermione sonrió.

-Si-suspiró- lo hace, pero no como Harry cree. No está atrayéndolo a su cama. Está jugando sus mejores cartas. Está ganando su amistad. Despertando su deseo de una familia. Si lo logra, Harry estará perdido. Después de todo Malfoy es lo que siempre soñó. Para empezar lo de ser sexy le es innato, lo encantador también. Puede que Harry le tomara por sorpresa la primera vez, especialmente cuando por el hecho de que solo estaba atraído por el físicamente y no pensó nunca pasar a más. Pero ahora que lo conoce, que sabe lo que lo hizo enamorarse de él, lo está convenciendo de que sigan casados. Después de todo, Harry nunca había pensado en casarse con él desde el inicio. Solo quería una distracción. Antes Malfoy no sabía cómo enamorarlo, ahora lo sabe. Ya lo logró una vez, después de todo.

Ron dejó salir un gesto pensativo.

-Bien, espero que lo logre.

.

Harry entró a la habitación y vio a Malfoy dormido con una camisa abierta. Éste pareció escucharlo, porque entreabrió los ojos y lo miró.

Le sonrió, y Harry sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

-Oh, Harry-exclamó soñoliento.- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo-Harry tragó saliva- la siesta?

-¿Qué?

Draco se estiró y se sentó en la cama.

-La siesta, Harry.

-Yo... mmm

Draco rió.

-¿Pensaste otra cosa?

-No.

Draco negó suavemente y con una sonrisa.

-Ven-exclamó tomando su mano y atrayéndolo hacia él. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó, pronto, Harry se vio dominado por el deseo. Especialmente cuando el otro empezó a jadear.

-Harry...

-Draco...

-Por favor, por favor, sé que no me amas pero yo...

Harry lo miró a los ojos y lo vio mirar a otro lado. Parecía a punto de llorar.

Por alguna razón no quería permitirlo.

Lo besó de nuevo y asintió.

Más tarde, viendo al otro dormir y terriblemente cómodo en su posición, Harry se preguntó que haría ahora que el otro despertara. En eso estaba pensando cuando notó que había algo bajo la almohada. Lo tomó y observó una pequeña foto oscura. Decía 'Feliz Aniversario'. Eso era...

Malfoy estaba esperando un bebé.

Enternecido, Harry miró al rubio y le besó la frente.

-Debí amarte mucho para casarme contigo, pero tú debiste amarme más para darme esto-exclamó con los ojos húmedos. Luego, abrazando al otro, empezó a hablar. -Prometo serte fiel, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida-prometió- hasta que la muerte nos separe.

No sabía cómo había sido su boda, no había querido verla, pero estaba seguro de que fue más romántico que esto.

Para su sorpresa escuchó un sollozo.

-¿Malfoy?

Draco se limpió la cara y se negó a mirarlo.

-Tú no me amas.

Harry negó.

-No. Yo te amo. No lo recordaba, pero ahora veo que es así. Nuestro amor está aquí-exclamó tocando su abdomen. -Nuestro amor está en ti.

Con una dulce sonrisa, Draco lo besó.

.

-Draco me ha estado seduciendo-exclamó Harry divertido, viendo a su esposo jugar con Teddy.

-¿En serio?-preguntaron sus amigos, viendo la escena también.

-O si. Estoy realmente satisfecho con ello. Puedo ver porque me casé con él.

-¡Harry!

El moreno rió.

-Voy a pedirle matrimonio-exclamó con una sonrisa traviesa hacia sus amigos- antes de que engorde y no quiera ni verme.

Hermione sonrió.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a robárselo a Teddy.

Viendo a su amigo desaparecer y aparecer frente a un sorprendido Draco, para luego llevarselo, Ron miró a su esposa y preguntó.

-A Harry siempre le pareció que cualquier cosa que Malfoy hacía era para seducirlo, ¿no es así?

Recordando los primeros meses después de que Harry y Malfoy se reencontraron, ella sonrió.

\- A él siempre le gustó. Creyó que no podía amar a nadie, pero solo no quería hacerlo. Ahora es feliz, especialmente cuando es verdad y si está intentado que lo bese.

Ron sonrió.

-Espero que yo sea el padrino.

Hermione negó.

-La madrina seré yo. Después de todo, yo fui quien le dijo a Draco que Harry amaba verlo dormir.

Lejos, Draco sonrió enormemente y dio el sí.


End file.
